


Day 11; Zethridge

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Ball Insertion, Digital Art, F/F, Honestly idk how to tag this., Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, The balls look sorta like eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 11.Prompt Chosen: Object Insertion.





	Day 11; Zethridge

Kinktober 2018 Day 11: **Object Insertion** | ~~Sounding~~ | ~~Cross-Dressing~~ | ~~Tribadism/Scissoring~~


End file.
